The Fallen
by SaltRoundsAndHolyWater
Summary: She was the abomination. The mistake. She never meant for this to happen. She couldn't help it she was the nephilim with demon blood.
1. Chapter 1

_She can still feel his hands around her throat. Lifting her higher and higher as blackness began flooding her vision. She clawed desperately at his hand but it only made his grip tighten. She was going to die. Her kicking feet and clawing hands began to slow until they stopped altogether and feel to her side limply._

_She didn't see him fight her attacker in a way that showed pure rage. She didn't see him beat into her attacker over and over again as he begged for his life. It was the first time he had ever experienced such rage and pure hatred before in his lifetime._

_He glanced up expecting to see his lover climbing to her feet but instead she hadn't moved and a pool of blood had begun to peak out from underneath her. The rage dissipated immediately and panic set in as the pool slowly became bigger and bigger._

_He threw the attacker aside and fell to his knees beside her. "No, no, no, no. Keona please stay with me darling." He scooped the bloody body into his arms and let out a small sigh of relief when she flashed a bloody smile._

_"You…must let…me...go…" He shook his head violently as a sob escaped his lips. It was the first time he had ever cried before. "Keona I won't let them take you. There has to be another way!" She began to cough, more blood pouring from the side of her mouth._

_"I t-trust you. Please Castiel…before…they kill us both. I'll be…f-fine." She gave him another bloody smile but it didn't comfort the angel. Her breathing was raspy and there was blood everywhere. Her body would never be able to heal from an injury like this quick enough._

_He knew deep down that she was right. They would kill him too if they found out and if they captured Keona it would only be a matter of time before they did. "I'm so sorry Keona. I'm so, so, sorry." He had stood by Keona since she was born and ever since she had discovered the existence of angels she had stood by him._

_He could hear the rest of their Garrison along with others coming as he stroked her blood matted hair and muttered 'I'm sorry' over and over again. He wanted to fi this desperately but he had been almost completely cut off from heaven. After the two had rebelled Raphael had made it his personal mission to kill both of them._

_Her body began to convulse and for a moment Castiel feared he was going to loose her. It wasn't until she began coughing again that he let go of the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He couldn't watch her die. Not after everything they'd been through._

_She reached up with a bloody hand and cupped his cheek. Instinctively he leaned into her touch and covered her hand with his. "It's gonna...be okay C-Cas." He leaned down and kissed her one final time with promises of would have been and what should have been._

_She tried her best to smile at him because whenever she smiled at him he always smiled back. But her eyes were beginning to droop and it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. She had caused all of his. This her own fault._

_He didn't smile back. Instead he lifted her shirt up just enough to reveal her stomach. He pulled his angel blade from his sleeve and gently pressed the tip against her tanned skin._

_"Close your eyes."_

_She squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could and caught a faint whisper of forgiveness before the wave of blinding pain hit._


	2. Chapter 2

The nightmares still woke her in the middle of the night and for a moment she would reach out in a desperate attempt to find the warmth of the familiar body only to find her bed empty. She would be given the harsh reminder that he was gone and fall back into a fitful sleep.

It had been 2 years since I had fallen.

I kicked the blankets off and scared at the ceiling. During the first few weeks back on earth I honestly didn't think I'd make it. It seemed like every demon in hell was after me.

By some miracle I had made it back to my small Georgia home in one piece but I knew I would never be able to stay there. It reminded me too much of them. I packed whatever I couldn't part with and threw it all into the trunk of my black 1969 Camaro and took off.

I drove to Bobby Singer's house, he was a family friend and he took me in. I only wanted to stay a few days, just long enough to get my head screwed on straight, but he convinced me to stay. I think he kind of enjoyed having the company.

He taught me whatever I didn't know and in a few cases I taught him what he didn't know. We hunted together a few times and if another hunter needed help on a case we would pack up and go help.

He talked about Sam and Dean Winchester a lot and he told me how he had taken them in too. John worked with my father a few times and he would always bring Sam and Dean along but it had been years since I had last seen them.

He told me about Dean selling his soul to a crossroads demon to bring Sam back and if his contract wouldn't have already expired I would've killed him myself for being so stupid.

I spent most of my time reading books on lore trying to find out as much as I could on a demon named Lilith and when Bobby wasn't around I read as much lore on angels as I could.

Bobby eventually caught on and knew there was something wrong. After I got injured on a hunt he saw the two long scars on my back and demanded to know what happened.

"Maison get your ass down here!" I shot up out of my bed and grabbed my gun from underneath my pillow and ran down the stairs.

"Bobby it's me!" Dean? "My ass!"

As I reached the kitchen Bobby lunged at the Dean lookalike. "Bobby wait!" Bobby hesitated for a moment and Dean took the opportunity to put a chair between him and the older hunter.

"What do you mean wait!" I aimed my gun at Dean. "These are silver bullets okay? Now if your really Dean slowly take your jacket off." He obeyed and slowly set his jacket on the chair in front of him. "Now lift up your sleeves up."

When I saw the hand print on his shoulder I wanted to cry, to scream, to run, but mostly I wanted to gank a few angels and an archangel. It was happening and they were helping it along.

"It's really Dean, he's clean Bobby." I clicked the safety on and let the two hug it out.

_Then, almost as if a switch inside her mind had been flipped, she heard every angel in heaven scream, "Dean Winchester has been saved!" _

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story! If you have any ideas or suggestions let me know and I'll try to incorporate them into the story!


	3. Chapter 3

I had tried to warn Dean not to pry on what had saved him. I tried to explain to him that whatever had raised him would show up in due time. But no one listens to me and because of that Pamela Barns lost her vision and now both Dean and Bobby were set on summoning it. They refused to even fathom the idea that something non-evil could've raised Dean. Even Bobby was beginning to doubt me.

In all honesty, I was nervous. Angles were walking the earth again and sooner or later they were bound to stumble across me. But would they really try to kill me now? Technically I'm half human, half graceless angel now. Is that really that big of a threat? I decided I'd stay at Bobby's and keep watch from my window.

I tried to keep my mind off what was happening in the abandoned barn by cleaning my guns and sharpening my knives. But once the wind began to pick up and lightning lit up the sky all bets were off. They were coming. I watched as the roof was lifted from the barn and the lights outside exploded as I paced the floor of my room. I could only hope whoever it was wouldn't recognize me.

A bolt of lightning hit right in front of the barn as the angel appeared. Although there was no light I couldn't help but think that the angel's vessel looked familiar. Another bolt of lightning lit up the sky and illuminated the vessel. It was just a short burst of light but it was enough to see what the vessel was wearing and I could've sworn I was seeing things.

Part of me was convinced that I had simply seen what my mind wanted me to see. Another part wanted it to be true but it was impossible. Right? When the angel disappeared inside the barn I knew I couldn't just stand here wondering, hoping. I had to know. I threw my closet door open and pulled my black trench coat out from the back. I had neglected my beloved coat for the last few years because it reminded me too much of him but my angel blades were strapped inside and I didn't know how long I had before the angel zapped off somewhere.

After tripping down most of the stairs and trying my best not to get struck by lightning I finally made it to the barn. With an angel blade in each hand I took a deep breath and walked inside. The first thing I saw was Bobby unconscious on the floor, the second, Dean with a panicked expression. Then I finally saw the angel. His back was to me as he flipped through one of Bobby's journals but I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was him.

"Castiel?" He spun around and stared at me with those big blue eyes that I loved. "Keona? Is that really you?" I dropped my blades and threw my arms around the angel. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent. "I thought they had killed you Cas." He pulled away and cupped my cheek. "We'll talk about this later okay?" He glanced up towards Dean and I nodded my head in understanding.

"Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" I walked back across the warehouse and tucked my blades into the sheaths inside my jacket. "I tried to tell you Dean but you wouldn't listen. Not everything is evil in this world. There is a little bit of good left out there."

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked between me and Cas. "So how do you two know each other then?" "That's a different story for a different time. I promise I'll explain everything to you and Sam soon. Bobby should be waking up soon and I need to talked to Cas so if you don't mind," I looked at Cas and nodded towards the door. "I'll catch up with you later Dean." Cas followed me outside and Dean was left in the barn trying to wrap his mind around the existence of angels.


	4. Chapter 4

I had sat back for the last few days as the three hunters tried to find an explanation for what had happened in the barn. I had tried to tell them that Cas was an angel but they refused to believe me. At one point they had even begun testing me to see if I was possessed. I was sitting on one of the couches in Bobby's living room as Dean explained what had happened to Sam.

"Well, then tell me what else it could be?" Sam asked. "Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel." I scoffed and rolled my eyes earning me a glare from both brothers. "Okay, look, Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?" "Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie."

I looked up from my journal and shook my head at the brothers. "A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps... and Ruby's knife? Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!" "Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?"

"Yeah. You just did, Dean. And uh, hello I've seen angels too but everyone is looking over that little tidbit." I finally said. "I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay? Work with me." I set my journal down and glared at Dean. He was wasting time here trying to come up with an explanation for something that didn't need explaining.

"Dean, we have a theory." Sam said. "Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please." "Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we -" "Okay, okay. That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so!"

**"What the-where am I?!" I was standing in the middle of a forest, everything around me dead or dying. An ominous looking gray haze hung in the air, reeking of death and despair. **

**I shifted from one foot to another and let out a small scream when I felt something brush up against my leg. A decapitated head, how cute. A shudder ran down my spine as I began to creep through the forest, occasionally coming across a fallen tree and mutilated corpses. **

**"Cas? Sam, Dean, Bobby, anyone here? Where am I?" I ran a shaky hand through my hair as I looked around in hope of finding life or more preferably, a way out of here. I couldn't help but think that this place did look a bit hellish and I felt like I had been here before. It almost felt familiar in a way. **

**"Welcome to Purgatory," I turned my head towards the voice. A man with short dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes stood behind me. His hands shoved in his pockets and he was rocking back and fourth on his heels with a smirk on his face, "Good to see you again Keona."**

**I narrowed my eyes at the man. No human knew my angelic name and I highly doubted any demon knew it either. I was careful. "Have we met before?" He tilted his head to the side and frowned. "You don't know? Hm, that's a shame. I suppose you'll remember soon enough though." He turned and began to walk away. **

**"Wait," I had to jog to catch up with his long strides. He turned and faced me and I realized he was at least a head taller than me. "Who. Are you." He smirked, "Lucifer." I could stop the small gasp from escaping my lips. "No, your lying! There's no such thing!" He chuckled and gave me a wink. "I'll be keeping in touch Keona."**

I jolted up from the couch clutching my chest in an attempt to slow my racing heart. I must've dozed off while reading my journal. "You okay kiddo?" I nodded. "Yeah I-I'm fine Dean, just a bad dream." I went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

If that was really Lucifer and he could find me in my dreams then who's to say that the other's can't? I could try to go off on my own again but then I risked getting killed by a horde of demons. But if I stayed and hid who I was I could potentially be putting everyone else in danger. They needed to know.

I sat back down on the couch nursing my beer. "Guy's, I think there's something you should know about me." "Maison-" "Bobby they need to know." The brothers turned in their chairs so they were facing me. "I haven't exactly been honest with you about who I am. The name my parents gave me was Maison but that was to protect me," Sam and Dean shared a where-the-hell-is-she-going-with-this-look before turning their attention back to me.

"My name is Keona and I'm a nephilim."


End file.
